Holidays In Seussland- A Seussical The Musical Holiday Anthology
by showtunediva
Summary: This is a series of one shots set throughout the various holidays in Nool... starting with when Demi and The Bird Girls arrive back from their world tour and progressing through the upcoming year. Collab #2 with TheCat'sApprentice19. We own no characters from Seussical! Enjoy! Various character pairings.
1. Character Name Index

**Here On Who Brainstorming**

Similar in style to **A Townsperson's POV** (Music Man) and **Character Development** (Oklahoma) this fan fiction will focus on my character Demi and her reaction to the various scenes in Suessical. Each ensemble character will be named in this story. Chapters will be written as the rehearsal process progresses with estimated completion being Monday of Tech Week. Characters will also appear in subsequent Seussical stories.

**Who Family Number 6** Slaters and Lundbergs

Alison

Character Name: Sophia

Russell

Character Name Charles

Camden

Character Name: Jeff

Acadia

Character Name: Winona

**UPDATE 2/18: Cindy Leah and Lily dropped out of the play on Sunday because they lost interest. Their characters are reunited with Demi in Holidays In Seussland.**

Cindy Rhea

Lily Kiara

Leah Chloe

**Bird Girls**

Megan Hammes: Jessica Age 18

Megan Ostrowki Evie Age 16

Irene Skye

Katie Hammes Tia Age 23

Athena Orla Age 25

Jenn Fichera Scarlet

Michelle Zoe

Wickershams

Bob Jude

Mike Rueben

Kevin L Jackson

Tom Owen

Matt Louie

Ben W Hugo

Sophia A Rebecca

Ethan Zac

Anna Darcey

Jungle Creatures Indigo

Bella Victoria

Hannah Lottie

Naomi Lyra

Jane Mollie

Emma Richards Rose

Ellen Leah

Adani Stella

Megan Dillon Ariana

Mark Jace

Jungle Creatures Scarlet

Rowan Eliza

Emma Doherty Annabelle

Katie Peters Amy

Alison B Bethany

Loren Maya

Robyn Tilly

Jan Lola

Lisa Charlotte

Jen Stover Ivy

Jo Ann Claire

**Who Men &amp;Boys**

Russell A. Xavier **Family Members** : Sue Sonya Helen Alex Hallet, Kari Lennox Morgan Hallet

Kevin B Grayson **Family Members** Karen, Izzy Gwen Laura Abby Tzipora, Rachel

Shawn Hunter Family Members Janine K Donna Annaliese, Katie Reap Ben Lopez Phoebe Green

Dave A Brody (in chapters when he is not the Grinch)

Joe Carlos

Siraj Austin

Nat Jose

Jack Easton

**Who Women &amp; Girls**

Sue Savannah

Karen Evelyn

Christa Addison

Mrs. Curran Serenity Family Members Kazi, Autumn, Nathalie, Jack, Nat, Ellie Allen , Christa. Julia

Sarah Jocelyn

Donna Ava

Janine Genevieve

Amy Skylar Family Members Sophia H, Isabelle, Delaney, Sarah, Siraj, Joe

Laura Violet

Sonya Abigail

Ellie Ava

Rachel Trinity

Gwen Aubrey

Izzy Savannah

Julia Faith

Kazi Audrey

Autumn Mia

Phoebe Avery

Alex Sarah

Morgan Kimberly

Sophia H Nevaeah

Kari Caroline

Abby Naiomi

Nathalie Kennedy

Annaliese Emily

Katie Reap Kayla

Helen Alexa

Isabelle Aria

Tzipora Piper

**Wounded Whos Pp 63-65 end of act 1 How Lucky You Are Reprise **

**Men and Boys**

Russ A Xavier

Kevin B Grayson

Shawn Hunter

Nat Jose

**Women and Girls**

Karen Evelyn

Christa Addison

Mrs. Curran Serenity

Sarah Jocelyn

Janine K. Genevieve

Laura Violet

Sonya Abigail

Julia Faith

Phoebe Avery

Alex Sarah

Kari Caroline

Tzipora Piper

Original Characters which appear in the Graduation Chapter in Holidays In Seussland

Characters in this chapter represent my cousins and all PTA/Riverbend Youth Company seniors in the class of 2015. All characters in this chapter are 18 years old

Girls

*Megan Hammes Jessica ( Bird Girl who is giving speech at graduation)

Candace- Aubrey (Who)

Olivia- Arianna ( Jungle Creature)

Alyssa Lederhos - Vivian ( Who)

Kayla Bullwinkel - Brooklyn ( Jungle Ceeature)

Adele Patenaude Mariah (Who)

Hannah Whitney- Natalie (Who)

Margaret Windler- Avery ( Jungle Creature)

Annie Feraco Elizabeth (Who)

Anna Sparks Harper ( Jungle Creature)

Boys

Matt Campbell- (Who)

Robert Desmond- Asher ( Jungle Creature)

Jacob Lacroix- Cole (Jungle Creature)

Anthony Lopez- Hudson (( Who)

Johnny Sheridan- Max (Who)

Mike Robicheau- Mason (Who)

Alex- Benjamin (Jungle Creature)

Matthew- Dylan ( Jungle Creature)

2014 Graduates who are at the graduation party

Olivia Vordenberg Caroline

Olivia Cunis Jennette

* Bird Girl- Perhaps her character can be a guest commencement speaker at the graduation. Great tie in since Megan was Youth Of The Year


	2. A Most Unexpected Reunion

**Giving Thanks**

**Holidays in Seussland Chapter 1**

**Notes**: Hello Everyone! Sophie and I are back for our second collaboration. This will be a series of Holiday Centered 1 Shots set after Demi and the Bird Girls get back from their world tour and going through the coming year. Most of these chapters are based on the universe of the show I was in with the PTA last spring with the exception of the New Years Eve chapter which is set in the universe of Sophie's story **What Really Happened**. Oh and also in this chapter Demi's mother and sisters reappear after being gone for a year so that will provide an interesting plot twist. The people who played those characters in my show dropped out in the early part of the rehearsal period so I had issues with working their characters into the story.

It was a cool day in the middle part of October. The Bird Girls were had just arrived back in Nool from their World Tour and they were very exhausted from their trip. Since their departure six months before Nool had transformed itself to a metropolis where the jungle creatures and Whos lived united.

" I can't believe how much has changed since we left on April 1st." Tia said

Evie sighed. "Neither can I T. It's a new beginning for all of us. It's going to be a difficult adjustment at first I think."

"The roughest adjustment has definitely been the babies." Tia said.

"That's for sure." Evie said.

Mayzie had given birth to a son named Erwin on the tour and while they were away Horton and Gertrude bought an Elephant Bird named JoJo into the world. Mayzie had been in touch with her ex-boyfriend Tweet the whole time they had been away and was very stressed out because they were trying to figure out how to raise the child long distance.

"Is Tweet coming this weekend?" Evie asked

Tia shook her head. "He's giving us a week to get ourselves situated. He'll be here for Halloween. Perfect time for the opening of the new community center. They will have a Halloween costume contest and everything."

" I can't wait for that! What do you think you'll dress up as?"

Tia shrugged. "I have no idea. We have two weeks to figure something out. After Halloween I think Mr. James will be coming over again at some point."

"Why?

"Don't you remember? Dem said she wanted to collaborate with Mayzie on a duet CD. We're going to see when we can get into the studio to start recording that. Hopefully in the next month or so."

"Oh yeah, that's right. This tour has been a whirlwind. I have not been able to think straight," Evie chuckled to herself.

"We're all feeling the same way." Tia put an arm around her friend.

Zoe suddenly walked out in the garden.

"Girls, come on inside lunch is just about ready."

"Great!" Evie said.

Evie and Tia grinned when they saw Gertrude sitting at the table. She stood up and embraced her friends.

"Welcome home! I'm so happy you girls are back. Horton and I have missed you!"

Evie smiled. " We missed you guys too. How is little Jojo doing? "

Gertrude smiled. "Just fine. He's growing really fast. I can't believe how big he's gotten just in a few short months. Where's Mayzie?"

"Resting" Skye said. " She barley got a wink of sleep the baby kept her up all night. I don't think he's feeling well."

"Poor thing."

"Everything has changed so much since we've been gone." Demi mused.

Gertrude nodded. "That's for sure. There's an elementary school, a middle school and a high school. It's been a rough transition for all the Whos into our way of life after living on that tiny clover."

"They must feel pretty liberated huh? " Orla asked

Gertrude grinned. "That's exactly how Mrs. Mayor has described it . We're all very happy with the way things are turning out for everyone."'

"What's the exact opening date of the new community center?" Scarlet asked

Gertrude swallowed a bite of her sandwich. " The Thursday before Halloween. When is Tweet arriving?"

"Wednesday night."

"How long is expected to stay?"

"Until Sunday."

"I bet all the young Whos who were fighting in the Butter Battle are happy to be back into civilian live ."

Demi grinned. "That's for sure. My cousins are really good friends with Jojo and they are becoming really good friends with the young jungle creatures and Wickershams."

Gertrude winked at her friend. "Your cousin Jeff hooked up Jojo and the young jungle creature Rose. It's so adorable. They do everything together!"

Zoe grinned " Rose is the sweetest girl. I am happy Jojo has found a friend in her."

The morning of the ribbon cutting for the community center was blustery. All the citizens of Nool had gathered for this special day. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor stood with Gertrude and Horton behind the ribbon.

"Friends, we are happy today to open this new community center. We are looking forward to the future of the unity of Whos and Jungle Creatures and hosting many events here... including the Halloween dance on Saturday nnight.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Once the ribbon was cut everyone took a tour of the buolding and then congregated in the gym for snacks.

"Wow! This place is so big." Demi said

Jessica nodded. "It sure is. I can't wait for the dance on Saturday night.."

"Is Mayzie bringing Tweet?"

Tia shook her head. "No, they're staying home to take care of the baby. He is still very sick. Seems like he has a stomach flu.

Saturday night came. Everyone came out in full force in their costumes and the young jungle creatures got a little mischeivous.

The following Tuesday Mr. James came over for dinner again. When the doorbell rang Tia and Demi opened the door.

"Good Evening Ladies. Demi, I take it the tour was a great experience for you?""

Demi nodded. "Yes sir, it sure was! "

The Bird Girls and Mr. James sat down in the living room.

"So ladies the tour went very well?"

Zoë nodded. "Yes sir. We're very excited with how much money we raised. While we were away we went to a recording studio and made a CD of all the songs we performed,"

"When will it be released."

"In March sir."

" Demi has expressed interest in recording a duet CD with Mayzie, correct?"

The Bird Girls nodded. " Yes, sir. How soon can we get that done?" Demi asked.

Mr. James smiled. "I was hoping to get the two of you in the studio by the early part of next week so the project can be done by Thanksgiving. How does sound to you?"

"Perfect!" Demi's eyes lit up with excitement.

Two weeks later the phone rang at Demi's aunt and Uncle's house. Her aunt Sophia answered.

"Hello."

There was silence. Demi watched her aunt's expressions with interest. Her face curved into a smile.

"It's lovely to hear your voice again. We've missed you, How are the girls?"

The conversation went on for about ten minutes or so. When Sophia hung up the phone she turned to her niece and smiled.

"Dem sweetheart that was your mother on the phone."

Demi's jaw scraped the ground. "My mother?"

"Yes. She invited us over to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Where has she been staying all this time?"

"With your grandparents in the next town over."

Demi was happy but a little bit angry at the same time. "How come she never bothered to call us before. I was certain they died."

Her aunt wrapped her in a hug. "Don't get too angry at her sweetheart. You should be happy to be seeing them again. "

Demi sighed. "I am. I just wish they had done a better job of keeping in touch with us."

"So do I."

:"What time do they want us over on Thanksgiving?:

"Around 3."

Demi nodded. " Ok."

On Thanksgiving Day Demi was a little bit nervous. Her cousin Jeff picked up on this right away.

"You nervous about seeing Auntie Rhea again?"

Demi nodded. "I haven't seen her or my sisters since you guys got drafted into the Military Academy."

"You have nothing to worry about Dem. You shouldn't be mad at her either you know. She had to do what was right for Chloe and Kiara."

Demi kissed her cousin softly on the top of the head. "Thanks Jeff, you always seem to know the right thing to say to cheer me up."

Demi her aunt uncle and cousins knocked on the door of her grandfather's house at 2:30. Her grandfather opened the door.

"Hello my darlings. Come in come in. Demi, your mother and sisters cannot wait to see you."

When they entered the house Demi's younger sister Chloe ran to her. "Demi. I missed you!" she squealed.

Demi held back the tears that were starting to form at the edges of her eyes.. "I missed you too.. You've gotten so big."

Her mother entered the hallway." Hello Demi."

The tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Mommy.'"she whispered..

"I've missed you so much sweetheart." Rhea's arms wrapped around her daughter.

"Dem was a little upset last week when you called because you haven't really kept in touch with us." her Aunt Sophia explained.

Rhea nodded. "I just didn't know if the phones got disconnected during that ridiculous war. We're all together now though and that's all that should matter."

Dinner was served with in half an hour.

"I assume you must have heard that all the Whos and Jungle Creatures are living together in Nool now." Charles said to Rhea.

Rhea's eyes grew wide. "No, I've been so out of touch with everything related to Who."

"You really have to come to Nool to see our new house. It's gorgeous." Sophia said.

"Can we move in with you Aunt Sophie?" Kiara asked.

Sophia nodded. "Our house is big enough. You all can move in as soon as possible if you like."

"Demi's a big singing star now!" Winona said.

Her mother looked suspicious. "Really? Since when?"

Since Kirsty came to visit us and transported her to Nool."

"And who is Kirsty? That name doesn't sound too familiar.." her grandfather said.

"She was an exchange student that was staying with Mr. and Mrs. Mayor for awhile. No one has heard from her lately though I don't thing. Dem, have you heard from her?"

Demi shook her head. "No. Not a word. She didn't even come see our show when we went to Australia. I guess her new family had other plans for her that day."

"What group do you sing with sweetheart?" her mother asked

" I sing with a group of seven bird girls. They've all become really great friends of mine. I was asked to step in for their lead singer who got pregnant. She dropped out of the group indefinitely to take care of her child."

"That;s a big step for your sweetheart. "I'm so proud of you!" her mother beamed at her.

"Thanks Mom. It's been pretty exciting. I can't wait for you to meet them. They have been really good friends to me/"

"We can't wait to meet them either." her sister Chloe piped up,

Demi smiled. This Thanksgiving she was certainly greateful to have such a loving supporting family and wonderful friends.


	3. Christmas Restoed

**Christmas Restored**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 17**

**Epilogue**

**Notes:** I have been singing **Welcome Christmas** from **How The Grinch Stole Christmas **in choir and this chapter is inspired by that song. No lyrics are directly referenced. It's set during Christmastime after the events of** Seussical**. Happy Holidays everyone!

It is hard to believe another year has passed already and how far Whoville and its citizens have come. Two major things have happened that I am excited to share with everyone.

Firstly, after Horton's trial all Whos started a new chapter in our lives... this is a chapter of co-existence in the jungle. It feels almost liberating to be off of that clover. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor have worked tirelessly with Horton and Gertrude to make sure that the jungle creatures and Whos have a smooth transition to this new living situation. Gertrude and Horton are now living together and raising the Elephant Bird. He is aptly named Jojo after the Who that united us all. Our new house is not very far from the tree where Mayzie and her seven back up singers live. I have become friends with a few of the back up singers Jessica and Tia and they are very nice. Tia is a few years younger than me. They even offered to give me some tips on performing which I think is really neat! I can't wait to get to know them and the rest of the Bird Girls better.

Secondly, the Butter Battle is finally over. The day my cousins arrived home was a joyous occasion. We must have cried for a good hour at the airport. It's hard to imagine that last Christmas was so dismal and dreary and Mr. and Mrs. Mayor thought they'd almost lost JoJo in battle. The mood has changed so drastically. The Christmas pageant was two days ago. I am so grateful to share this occasion with everyone in Nool.

At the Christmas pageant I sat next to Abigail and Jocelyn. Mayzie's back ups singers Tia, Evie, Orla and Jessica were also at our table.

"Isn't it great to see everyone getting along?" Evie asked.

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Definitely. I could have never imagined Christmas in the Jungle Of Nool with so many awesome new friends and neighbors."

"You guys must be so happy the war is over too." Tia said

I nodded " Definitely. For awhile I was so unsure if my cousins would even return home safely. If you think about it Mr. and Mrs. Mayor almost lost Jojo in that stupid war. If they had things would not be like this."

Abigail shuddered. " I don't even want to think about that Dem."

Jocelyn nodded. "Neither do I."

We heard a tap on a wine glass and turned our attention toward the podium where Mr. and Mrs. Mayor stood.

" Welcome citizens of Whoville and Nool to our first united holiday pageant. The performance will get under way in a couple minutes and then Mr. Grinch will carve the ceremonial roast beast."

Everyone applauded loudly.

Mrs. Mayor smiled. " We couldn't be more grateful to our friends Gertrude and Horton. They have been instrumental in uniting all of us together. We look forward to many gatherings like this in the years to follow.

More applause.

"Now sit back relax and enjoy the pageant." Mr. Mayor said. They then took their seats at the table they were sitting at with Horton, Gertrude and the rest of the Bird Girls."

"You guys are going to love this pageant! We look forward to it every year." Jocelyn said to Tia, Jessica Evie and Orla.

"We're very excited." Evie was grinning from ear to ear.

Once the pageant concluded and dinner was served we dug into our meal furiously.

"Did Mayzie ever come back from Palm Beach?" Jocelyn asked

Jessica nodded. "She came home about three weeks after the trial ended. I can tell you one thing for certain Horton was not very happy to see her."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"If you were Horton wouldn't you be mad at her too after all he went through with being ridiculed by everyone?" Orla asked

"I see your point."

"Are things okay between the two of them now?" Jocelyn asked.

Tia nodded as she swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yeah. Mayzie promised Horton that she'd help him and Gertrude raise the Elephant Bird. That seems to be going well so far."

"Did she ever explain why she was away on vacation for so long?" I asked

Orla shrugged. " She said she was working but I don't think that was entirely true. I mean working while you're on vacation sort of defeats the purpose of going on vacation in the first place."

Abigail nodded. " That's definitely true. Wasn't there some kind of romance involved or something like that?"

Tia shrugged. "Her ex boyfriend lives in Fort Worth. They probably went out for dinner but I don't think they're planning on getting back together. You never know with Mayzie though."

I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who Demi?"

"Wynona." I said

My cousin smiled at me. "Yup!"

"Merry Christmas Kiddo." Jocelyn said

Wynona smiled. "Thanks Joce you too. I don't know about you guys but I'm so happy that stupid war is over with."

"I think we can all agree with you there I said.

"There are some young jungle creatures around you age Wynona." Tia said.

Wynona smiled. "I know! I've already met them. They are awesome and so nice. I am really happy that the Whos and jungle creatures are united as one now."

Evie smiled at my cousin. "We couldn't be happier for that either. It's great that everyone is getting along!"

"Was there any reason behind the war?" Tia asked my cousin

Wynona shook her head. " No. It was really stupid if you ask me. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up?"

Orla shrugged. "Not very many people I would imagine."

Some tapped Wynona on the shoulder. She turned around and saw two Wickersham Brothers Louie and Hugo smiling at her.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going outside to go sledding and build a snowman. Do you want to come?"

Wynona smilled. "Yeah, sure!"

"Have fun." I said kissing my cousin on the cheek.

"Thanks Dem." My cousin followed her new friends outside.

I looked around the function hall at my family and friends new and old.

As I said earlier I couldn't be happier with how far Whoville and its citizens have come in the past year.


	4. Valentines In Nool

**Valentines In Nool**

**Notes**: I own no characters from Seussical. Demi The Who is my original character. This will also be included in the Holiday One Shots Anthology that I am working on with Sophie (TheCatsApprentice19) which has yet to get started. The Holiday 1 Shots Anthology is a series of Holiday Themed one shots that are set after our collaboration An Actress's Dream when the Bird Girls and Demi get back from their world tour.

It was a blustery February day in Nool. Valentines Day was only a week away and the 1st Annual Nool/Whoville Valentines Day social was approaching. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were busy organizing the function. They were quite excited and at dinner one night they were discussing it.

"This dance is going to be astronomically fun," Mr. Mayor said

Mrs. Mayor nodded. "It definitely will. I heard a rumor that Mayzie's ex-boyfriend will be in town next week."

"I've lost track of his name... from what I've heard from the Bird Girls Mayzie seems to have a new love interest every week."

"His name is Tweet Dad." Jojo said.

"Appropriate name for a bird so it seems." Mr. Mayor said.

"Is he planning on moving here to take care of the baby?" Mrs. Mayor asked her husband.

"I would very much assume so. I think it would be hard them to care for this child long distance."

"Since they are both musicians do you think it might be possible Mayzie may move to where he lives?" Jojo asked

"Mr. Mayor shrugged. "I don't know son. I would think that either he'd move here or Mayzie would move to Texas. She's not really performing with the Bird Girls anymore so I think that would be something she would consider."

"Who are you going to the dance with sweetheart?" Mrs. Mayor asked her son.

Jojo swallowed his mashed potatoes. "The young jungle creature Rose. She's my new best friend at school."

"She seems like a very sweet girl.""

Jojo nodded. "She is. We're all going in a group. Zac &amp; Victoria, Annabelle &amp; Hugo, Me and Rose and Louie and Stella. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Gertrude and Horton will certainly be the couple of the evening." Mr. Mayor said.

"They will be. Who is going to watch the little ones while everyone is at the dance?"

Mrs. Mayor asked.

"That's an awfully good question. Maybe the Bird Girls will take shifts with Mayzie and Tweet during the party. Hopefully the babies will be asleep the whole time."

"I can't even believe the babies are almost a year old already. It doesn't really seem like that much time has passed." Jojo said.

"You do such a wonderful job taking care of them son. Mayzie, Horton and Gertrude really appreciate all your help." Mr. Mayor grinned widely at Jojo.

Meanwhile at the penthouse the Bird Girls were feverishly getting the house ready for Tweet Mcfurt's visit. This would be the first time that Demi would be meeting him and she was very excited.

"What's he like?" Demi asked Mayzie.

"He's down to earth and really sweet. I think you will like him,"

"Are you going to move to Texas or is he going to move here?"

Mayzie looked at her new friend seriously. "I'm thinking it might be time to leave the jungle behind for good actually. Tweet has family in Dallas and Fort Worth that are going to help us raise the baby. I think it will be a better atmosphere to bring our child up in. This place is too crazy at times. Now that I'm not with the group anymore I think it's time for me to settle down."

"You're giving up singing for good too?"

Mayzie nodded again. "Most likely."

" What about the elephant bird?"

Mayzie smiled. "I'll be back to visit at least every three months and I'll send child support money whenever I can."

"Does anyone else know yet?"

Mayzie shook her head. "No, no one knows yet... not even the other girls. Do you think you can keep it a secret until the dance on Saturday? Tweet and I are going to make an announcement."

Demi had never kept a secret from her friends.

Demi nodded her head/ "Your secret is safe with me Mayzie."

Mayzie hugged Demi tightly. "Thanks Dem."

"You're welcome.:

Tweet arrived on Wednesday night.. When he knocked at the door Evie and Demi answered.  
"Hi ya Ev, nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" Tweet asked in a southern drawl,

Evie ginned. "This is Demi she's our new lead singer. Mayzie had to take leave from the tour because of the baby. I'm sure she must have told you that."

Tweet nodded. "She sure did. " Pleasure to meet you Demi. Mayzie told me a lot about you in her letters."

"Nice to meet you too Tweet.. Demi said shaking his hand briskly.

""You must be exhausted. Come on in and put your feet up. " Evie said

Tweet nodded. "I'm pretty hungry too actually. What's for dinner?"

Evie grinned. "We're cooking up something special for you. Mayzie suggested making one of your favorite dishes."

Tweet grinned. "Sounds great!"

Dinner was served around 5.

"So how's everything going with transitioning the Whos to Nool?" Tweet asked

Zoë grinned. "Fantastic. Things have gone pretty smoothly since before we left for the tour in April. We're looking forward to you meeting all of out new friends."

"How's that elephant bird doing?"

Evie grinned. " Little Jojo is doing great. He's growing so fast. You will fall in love with him when you see him. We can't wait for you to meet Horton and Gertrude."

"How's your family doing Tweet?" Skye asked

Tweet swallowed some grits. " They're doing fine. I think they sent you girls a Christmas package. Did you ever receive it?"

Scarlet nodded. "We sure did. It was very thoughtful of them. They didn't have to send us anything."

"It's the least they could do for helping raise our little one. It's hard for me to live so far away from Mayzie." Tweet said.

"We're all a family here in Nool." Orla said. The other six bird girls and Demi all nodded their heads in agreement.

Saturday night finally arrived and Nool was a buzz. Everyone had heard that was Tweet was in town for the weekend and people were suspicious something was going on with Mayzie.

Demi, Orla, Tia, Jessica and Evie all entered the community center with their dates. Tia noticed Gertrude and Horton over at the punch table.

"Hey girls! Don't you all look lovely tonight." Horton said, greeting his friends with a wide grin."

Demi smiled. "Thanks Hort. I think tonight should be a lot of fun. This is my date Paul. All these guys were at the last big party we had at our penthouse before Mayzie went on her "extended" vacation..:" Demi said

"Nice to meet you boys." Gertrude said

Orla's date Ricky smiled " Nice to meet you too Gertrude. The girls told us all about the trial. What a doozy that must have been."

wGertrude grimaced . "That's certainly a good way to describe it . We're certainly happy all of that is behind us now."

Horton put his arm around Gertrude kissing her check. "That's for sure. Aren't you so happy with how well everyone is getting along?"

Jessica grinned. "Definitely. I was talking to the young jungle creatures and they are so excited about the dance. They are coming in a huge group with the Wickershams and Jojo. It's awesome to see how everyone gets along!"

"Did you two happen to hear a rumor that Mayzie is making some sort of big announcement tonight?" Gertrude asked.

Orla nodded. "Trust me, the rumors have been coming from every which way ever since Tweet got here on Wednesday."

"

"Does is it have something to do with your musical group? Shane asked

Jessica shrugged. "With Mayzie you can never really tell. She's full of surprises.

Demi looked uncomfortable. Gertrude picked up on this right away,:

"Let's go out in the hall." she whispered to Demi.

"Okay."

Once they were away from the crowd Gertrude looked Demi straight in the eye.

"Do you know something about Mayzie's announcement the rest of us don't?

Demi sighed. "She made me swear not to tell anybody"

"What's going on?"

Demi was silent

"Come on Dem. I won't say anything to anyone else... not even Horton."

Demi let out another sigh "Alright alright. Mayzie said she's moving to Texas with Tweet. They're going to move in together so they can start a proper life for their child."

Gertrude's jaw dropped. "But I thought she was going to help us raise Little Jojo."

Demi nodded. "She will. She said she'd still come back to visit and that she'll send you guys child support money"

"Why can't she stay in Nool? It is her home after all."

Demi shrugged. " She didn't really say. I think she's ready for a change. Ever since I took her place in the singing group she really has no reason to stay around here. She's ready to start taking her life more seriously I guess and music isn't really a top priority for her anymore."

A little bit later on in the evening the young jungle creatures, Wickershams and Jojo stepped out of the community center to get some air.

"Isn't this dance so much fun?" Stella asked.

All her friends nodded. "I think this probably the most fun I've ever had at any kind of dance. There's so much great music being played tonight," Hugo said

"Did you guys hear Mayzie is making some kind of big announcement later tonight?" Annabelle asked.

Zac nodded. "Sure did. I am anxious to hear what she has to say I hope the Bird Girls are releasing a CD from the World Tour soon. I can't wait to buy it.!"

Louie high fived his friend "Neither can I." "Hey Jojo, did your parents meet Mayzie's boyfriend Tweet yet?"

Jojo nodded. "Yeah. He seems pretty cool. I've heard rumors that Mayzie's announcement has something to do with him."

Victoria's eyes lit up. "Wow! Do you think they might be getting engaged? A Valentines Day dance would be such a perfect place to announce something like that."

Jo jo shrugged. "I don't know. That would be pretty cool though,"

The friends heard a song blaring from the speakers"

"Come on guys! Let's go back in! **Uptown Funk** just came on! This is my favorite song!" Rose said

At around 9:15. the DJ stepped up to the mike.

"Hope everyone is enjoying themselves. "I'd like to call Mayzie and Tweet up to the stage now so they can make their special announcements."

Tweet took the mike from the DJ once he and Mayzie got to the stage. "Good Evening Everyone. I'm sure you've been anxious to hear the news Mayzie and I have."

"That's for sure!" some one from the audience called out.

Tweet smiled. "As you all know Mayzie gave birth to our first child last year. He is growing fast and strong. You all have been so good to him. We love you all dearly for taking care of him. The distance has been a struggle for the two of us."

Mayzie took the mike. "First off I wanted to let you all know that we're engaged. We're getting married in the spring. We look forward to seeing a lot of you at our wedding."

"I knew it!" Victoria called out.

Mayzie continued. "Unfortunately taking the next step in our relationship comes with a sacrifice. Tweet and I have talked about where we're going to settle down and raise our family. I have ultimately decided to move with him to Texas. I will be leaving Nool for good on Monday."

This was met with pin drop silence.

"What about the Bird Girls Singing group?" another audience member called out.

Tweet took the mike from Mayzie. "Mayzie has written to me about her replacement and said nothing but good things about her. We are very excited to leave the control of the group to Whoville's own Demi, We have full confidence that she will take the group to soaring new heights."

"Can we have Demi come up here please?" Mayzie asked

Demi noticed that Jessica and Tia were standing on the stage behind Mayzie. "What's going on?' she thought to herself.

Evie gave her friend a nudge. "Go on up there." she whispered.

Once Demi got to the stage Jessica took the mike from Mayzie.

"Dem, we wanted to thank you so much for your dedication to the tour. You've really grown as a performer since we first met you. We couldn't be happier for you and look forward to your continued success in the group." Tia and Mayzie handed Demi a bouquet of roses and a small box.

Demi was shell shocked. She had no idea what to say.

Mayzie took the mike back from Jessica. "I know that the singing group will be in great hands. You're a shining star Demi, I am going to miss you a lot when I move."

Demi had tears in her eyes and was instantly wrapped into a hug by Mayzie, Tia and Jessica. "We love you Demi." Tia said.

"I love you guys so much. I'm really going to miss you Mayzie." She whispered.

Demi Tia and Jessica went back into the audience.

"I also wanted to announce that our World Tour CD will be on sale in a couple weeks. There are pre-order forms in the lobby so be sure to order them now. They will sell fast once they hit the store shelves. Mayzie said.

Cheers and applause rose up from the audience."

Tweet took the mike back from Mayzie/ "Thank you all again for all you have done for us. We will always cherish your friendship. Happy Valentines Day!"

The dance ended at 10:30. Afterwards the Bird Girls Demi and their dates went out for a late night snack at Thing 1's Diner.

"That was such a fun dance. I can't wait until next years!" Tia said.

Evie cut into her slice of pie. "Neither can I.

" Were you guys just as shocked by Mayzie's news as everyone else?" Paul asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, we had absolutely no idea. "

"Ahem, I did." Demi said.

Her friends looked at her. "You did?" Orla's jaw dropped."

Demi nodded.

"How come you never said anything to us?" Evie asked.

"Mayzie told me to keep it a secret from everyone. It was so hard because I definitely wanted to tell you guys."

"That was a really big secret to keep." Shane said.

"It sure was. Paul agreed.

"Are you guys really gonna miss Mayzie when she moves away?" Ricky asked.

Tia shook her head. "No."

Jessica stared at her sister. "You can't honestly mean that."

" I do I'm sorry to say but I was at my wit's end with her when she bailed on us last fall. I thought for awhile that she was never coming back, Dem. If you had never stepped in we'd be totally washed up and broke."

"She did have her strong points though.. I gotta admit." Orla said.

Tia stared at her friend "Like what?"

"Well before she went AWOL on us she did do a good job of lining up a lot of local gigs for us. "

Tia nodded. "True. At that time she was really helpful and organized. "

"She is really caring and compassionate too... deep down inside. I think she will be a really good mother." Evie pointed out.

"I' think I will probably miss her the most. Though I've known her the shortest she's been a huge inspiration to me ... like the rest of you have. It was fun to the collaboration with her when we got back from the tour." Demi said.

"Is that collaboration going to be on the World Tour CD?" Shane asked.

Demi shook her head. "No, that was a seperate project we did. Those CDS will be coming out in May or June. There will be a huge release party for all three CDS when the World Tour CD comes out."

"We can't wait to buy both of them." Shane said.

As they were leaving the restaurant a few hours later Paul took Demi by the hand.

" Did you have fun tonight Dem?"

Demi nodded. "Sure did. Did you?"

Paul nodded. "Yup. I really like you a lot. Do you want to go on another date sometimes soon?

Demi's jaw dropped. "Yeah, sure/ That would be a lot of fun. We could go bowling or to the movies. Whichever you'd prefer."

"I'm game for either. I meant to give this to you earlier and wanted to give it to you before I forget. Happy Valentines Day."

Paul reached in to his jacket pocket and retrived a small box. When Demi opened the box she gasped"

"This is a gorgeous ring Paul. Thanks so much! I didn't get the chance to get you a gift."

"No problem. Next time we go out you can pay for my ticket or whatever."

Paul kissed Demi's cheek softly. "I can't wait to get to know you better Demi. I think you're a very sweet girl. Happy Valentines Day."

Demi was walking on cloud nine. "Same to you." she whispered.

Demi fell asleep that night feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

**Cast Member Reference** ** Guide:**

**Jungle Creatures**

Rose Emma Richards

Victoria Bella Blood

Stella Adani Dugnay Webster

Annabelle Katie Peters

**Wickershams**

Zac Ethan Boucher

Hugo Ben Wesssenberg

Louie Matt Katisiganis

**Original characters that dates for the dance for Demi and the Bird Girls **

Darren is Tia's date ( Tia = Katie Hammes)

Ricky is Orla's date ( Orla= Athena Kochliaris)

Shane is Jessica's date ( Jessica= Megan Hammes)

Dylan is Evie's date ( Evie- Megan Ostrowski)

Paul is Demi's date


	5. Parenting Problems (IWD)

Parenting Problems

Notes: In this chapter tensions will rise between Mayzie &amp; Tweet and GERTRUDE and Horton about who should raise Little Jojo and where he should be raised. Emotions should be just as explosive as they were in Chapter 7 of An Actress's Dream A Shock To Their Systems. I own no characters from Seussical The Musical. Tweet Mcfurt is mentioned in the song How Lucky You Are but never actually appears in the play. Because of mild language in this chapter this story has a K+ (otherwise known as PG) rating. Cast Mates: Refer to the Character index in Chapter 1 for your character names. Thank you to my friends for the suggestion fortis chapter especially Sonya (aka Abigail Who)

February turned into March. Spring would be coming soon. Everyone in Nool was excited about the weather getting warmer &amp; the snow melting. It was hard for everyone to believe that a year had already passed by since Horton's trial and the Union of the Citizens of Nool and WHoville. So much had changed but one opinion that remained the same was the Mayzie had not held much accountability for the egg that eventually hatched Little Jojo. Many people felt that GERTRUDE and HORTON were the rightful parents of Little Jojo since Mayzie had been absent for the birth. Mayzie on the other hand felt very differently.

It was 7:30 in the morning and Gertrude stood on her front porch sipping a cup of tea. She was so deep in thought that she did not hear Horton come up behind her.

"Good morning darling." He whispered kissing her cheek.

"Good morning" she replied

" What's gotten you so deep in thought?"

" Oh, not much. Just thinking about how amazing it is that's it already been a year since the trial and how much has changed since then"

Horton smiled. "Aren't you so happy with the way that everything turned out?"

"Oh, I couldn't be happier. Now you and me have Little Jojo. I can't believe he will be one in a week and a half."

Horton's grin grew wider. 'Neither can I . I am so grateful for all the help that everyone else has given us."

"There's a saying in the human world that says, "It takes a village to raise a child,in our case I'd say it takes a jungle. I would say we are pretty blessed with amazing friends."

"That's for sure. Hey, Are Mayzie &amp; Tweet coming back for the party next week?"

Gertrude shook her head. "Nope, they're still getting situated in their new house in Fort Worth. They'll be back for Easter."

Little did they know they'd be back a lot soon and that Mayzie would drop a bombshell piece of news that would turn their world upside down.

Two weeks after Little Jojo's birthday party Tweet &amp; Mayzie came alone. When they got to the Penthouse Zoe opened the door.

"Where's Erwin?"

Mayzie had a serious expression on her face. "We left him home with Tweet's parents. We don't plan on staying for a long time actually. "

Skye came into the hallway a few minutes later. "What's going on?"

"Are Gertrude and Horton here?"

"Yes, they're in the living room with the other girls. Little Jojo is excited to see you."

When Mayzie &amp; Tweet entered the living room Little Jojo wrapped himself around Mayzie's legs.

"Hi Buddy." Mayzie said picking the toddler up.

"What's with that look Mayzie? Did someone die or something?" Orla asked.

Mayzie shook her head. "Far from it."

"Horton &amp; Gertrude we need to talk to you in private." Tweet said.

Scarlet put her hands on her hips. "Why can't you say anything in front of us?"

"It's a personal matter." Mayzie said not meeting the older bird's gaze.

Horton and Gertrude got up from their seats and followed Mayzie &amp; Tweet to one of the bedrooms. Mayzie shut the door quietly behind them.

"What's all this about Mayzie?" Horton demanded.

Mayzie cleared her throat .

"Tweet and I have been talking &amp; we decided we want full custody of both of the children."

This was met with stunned silence. Gertrude and Horton took a moment to let everything soak in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Horton bellowed.

Mayzie shook her head, " Unfortunately not."

Gertrude had fire in her eyes. "You two have no right to do this to us..At all."

"We feel it's unfair for two brothers to live a life where they will never see each other."Tweet reasoned.

"Bullshit, I thought you guys were in this with us together. Apparently not!" Horton was furious.

Gertrude flung the door opened, ran down the hallway and out the door to the garden. The bird girls were shocked by this outburst.

Zoe peeked her head in the door. "What the hell happened in here? Gertrude looks terribly upset."

"These two are absolute backstabbers that's what happened." Horton jerked his finger over his shoulder at Tweet and Mayzie.

Zoe sighed. "What trouble have you started now Mayzie?"

Tia and Orla were quick to follow Gertrude outside.

"Slow down Gertrude!" Tia called out to her friend.

Gertrude fell to her knees and convulsed into sobs.

"What's wrong with you?" Orla asked

"Yeah, what did Mayzie and Tweet want anyway? " Tia followed up

Gertrude caught her breath and composed herself.

"Mayzie is a backstabber, That's what's wrong! She's no friend of mine .. Never will be again after this!"

"Calm down. Everything will be okay. " Orla said

"How can it be when they want to take Little Jojo away from us and back to Texas?"

Tia rolled her eyes. "There is no way that would ever happen. Everyone in Nool knows how hard you &amp; Horton have worked so to take care of him. Mayzie has not been around at all. If she had been more serious she would have never abandoned that egg in the first place."

"Why do they want to take him back to Texas?" Orla asked

"They don't want Little Jo Jo &amp; Erwin to have a life where they won't know each other."

Tia's face grew red. "She makes me so fucking furious! They should've considered that before they decided to pack up and move to Fort Worth. They could have easily stayed in Nool instead of moving."

Gertrude felt a hand touch her shoulder softly,her eyes were met with Scarlet's.

"Are you alright Gertrude?"

Gertrude shook her head. "Not at all." She whispered.

Scarlet pulled Gertrude into a hug and then shot a glance at Tia &amp; Orla. "What in the world happened to get her this upset?"

Orla sighed. "Mayzie's a backstabbing bitch… that's pretty much it."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. Come on inside girls. I think all of us should have a talk."

Once the group of four reentered the living room. Horton came up behind Gertrude and put his arm around her. "I love you, we'll get this mess sorted out. I promise." He whispered.

"I love you too." Gertrude kissed his cheek.

Zoe cleared her throat. "Alright you four spill it. What on earth is going on?"

Horton glared angrily at Tweet &amp; Mayzie. "These two want full custody of Erwin and Little Jojo."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard what I said Zoe."

Zoe nodded. "I certainly did. I just can't believe it."

"I don't want to believe it." Jessica said

Evie glowered at Mayzie. "You can't do this to them Mayzie, or the the rest of us. It's not fair."

"We have just as much rights to parent Little Jojo as Horton and Gertrude do." Mayzie said

"Should of thought about that before you decided to move away." Tia muttered.

"Yeah, you should have just stayed in Nool instead of moving to Texas. The distance is difficult. It puts too much strain on us because we'll hardly ever see you anymore." Jessica nodded, fully agreeing with her sister.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult Mayzie?" Skye asked

"Not trying to do it purposely. I just think it's sensible for Tweet &amp; I to raise both boys together. Why can't the two of you move to Texas with us?" She directed her gaze toward Horton and Gertrude.

"The jungle is our home and we refuse to uproot our family just because you think Little Jojo and Erwin should grow up together." Horton said.

"Little Jojo is too young to even know what's going on honestly." Skye said.

"Maybe you should revisit this idea in a few years when the boys are a little older &amp; will be able to have an opinion on who they should live with." Scarlet suggested.

Gertrude was starting to get a headache. "That sounds like a good idea. If you'll all excuse I think I am going to go lie down." She walked down the hall to Evie and Orla's room.

Ten minutes later they was a light tap on the door. It was Zoe.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

Gertrude shook her head.

"Why is she doing this to us?"

Zoe blew her feathers out of her eyes. "Well you know Mayzie she tends to only think of herself. She never seems to take other people's feelings into account. That certainly seems to be the case here."

"I don't want to move to Texas." She whispered.

"We love you all so much. Keep your head up. Everything will work out."

Gertrude hugged her friend tight. "Love you too Zo."

A few days later there was a St Patrick's Day Breakfast at the community center. The hot topic of conversation was the custody battle that was brewing between HORTON &amp; Gertrude and Mayzie and Tweet.

"I can't believe the nerve that Mayzie and Tweet have thinking they can just storm in &amp; think they can have custody of both Erwin and Little Jojo." One Who named Evelyn said.

The jungle creature Leah shook her head in disbelief.. "Neither can I. What they're doing to Horton and Gertrude is unfair. Little Jojo is technically Horton and Gertrude's child. What right do Mayzie and Tweet have thinking they can split their family up like that?"

A young jungle creature named Lottie let out a FRUSTRATED sigh. "They don't! I am so mad about this! If Mayzie and Tweet take Little Jojo back to Texas I will be even more upset."

Her sister Lyra put her arm around her. "I don't think anyone will let that happen."

Another Who named Savannah nodded. "That's a fact Lottie. Don't you remember the trial last year? Mayzie was not even around to take accountability for that egg or the child that hatched out of it."

"Do you think there will be another trial for the child custody?" Asked another Who named Violet.

"Private matters like these are usually handled in small claims court but I'm sure that Gertrude will keep us posted on the results." Evelyn said

"Poor Gertrude and Horton! I feel awful for them!" The young jungle creature named Annabelle said.

The young who named Naomi nodded in agreement. "So do I! They don't deserve this at all. They have been working so hard to take care of Little Jojo. Not to mention how the rest of us have been helping them!"


	6. Moving Forward High School Geaduation

Moving Forward

A Seussical Graduation Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song Graduation Friends Forever by Vitamin C.

Notes I own no characters from Seussical The Musical. This is dedicated to all the seniors in the class of 2015 Congrats to everyone who graduated and best of luck in college.

Jeff the Who wandered the halls of Whoville/Nool Cooperative High School aimlessly staring at the artwork on the walls and the winding ornate staircase. . He was lost in a fog of reflection thinking about how much had changed in the past year and how graduation was approaching so quickly. Where had the year flown to so fast... like a bird on the wing?"

Distracted as he was he had not heard the footsteps of two people coming up behind him in the hallway. "Guess who?" a female voice said as two hands covered his eyes.

"You'll never guess!" a second voice chimed in.

Jeff had never had much tolerance for guessing games. "I don't know. Who?" he asked

"Just us!" His friend Vivian said grinning at him.

"What's up Jeff?" asked his other friend Dylan".

"Nothing... just thinking about graduation." Jeff said

"I know! Can you even believe we have only three more weeks of school left?" Vivian asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Nope."

"It's amazing how things have things changed so much since we integrated with the jungle creatures." Dylan noted

Jeff nodded in agreement. " Yeah, things would have been so much different if Horton had lost that trial last winter.. we would never have gotten off that dumb clover which was so congested. Like Mrs. Mayor has pointed out to my mom it was definitely very liberating."

"And if that hadn't happened we wouldn't have met Cole, Avery and everyone else." Vivian said.

Dylan smiled. "Too true Viv."

"It's gonna be so weird to come back here next year to visit." Jeff commented.

Vivian and Dylan nodded.

"That's for sure. I'm really going to miss all the kids in the lower grades and my family." Vivian said.

The bell signaling the beginning of lunch period rang.

"You guys eating on campus today?" Jeff asked

Vivian shook her head. "Nope, we're going to Thing 1's Diner with a bunch of people. Let's hurry up and get there."

Jeff Dylan and Vivian walked the 3 miles to the diner. Their friends Aubrey, Natalie and Mason were waiting outside for them.

"Is everyone else inside?" Vivian asked.

Mason nodded. "Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys before we started to order. Come on ... let's go in!"

The six friends entered the diner.

"Over here guys!" their friend Cole called out.

Once they sat down Harper handed them some menus.

"I can't believe school is almost over for the year already." Mariah said

"Neither can I. Doesn't seem like it was just yesterday when Horton was on trial?" Arianna asked

"You know, it's ironic the three of us were just talking about that on our way over here." Vivian said.

"I think we can all agree that we're happy that all that absurdity is behind us now." Benjamin said as he put ketchup on his onion rings.

"Amen to that!" Mariah said.

"Wasn't the prom so much fun?" Aubrey asked.

"It certainly was." Cole said.

"What are you guys going to miss about this place once we graduate?" Mason asked

"The teachers." Aubrey said

"All the awesome community events." Dylan said

"Definitely seeing the Bird Girls perform. They're so fun to watch... your cousin is a good singer Jeff." Arianna said.

Jeff grinned. "I'm sure she'd really appreciate that compliment. She can be insecure about her voice sometimes when she doesn't really need to be. "

"Did you guys hear that one of the Bird Girls is going to speak at the graduation?" Harper asked

"Really, which one?" Cole asked.

"I'm not sure... I think the one who's closer to our age... which one is that?"

"Ninety five percent certain that's Jessica. Mason said

"You sure came to that deduction quickly." Mariah said laughing.

"Looking forward to that speech, wonder if any of the other Bird Girls will be with her too." Dylan said.

Jeff shrugged. "Demi would have mentioned something to me and she hasn't."

"Another thing I'm really happy about is that the Butter Battle is over." Vivian said.

Max nodded. "That's for sure. Jeff, Was a reason for the war ever figured out?"

Jeff shook his head before taking a sip of his soda. "Nope. Lots of Whoville resources were really wasted on that dumb war. "

"I always wondered what difference it made weather or not you ate your bread butter side up." Max gave Jeff a curious glance.

Jeff shrugged again. "I guess some questions in life are meant to go unanswered and that would most likely be one of them."

Pretty soon it was the week of graduation. The seniors had finals on Monday and Tuesday and then left for their senior class camping trip early on Wednesday morning. They were hiking the mountains on the far western side of Nool that over looked a popular watering hole that was used every summer.

"Quite the view from up here isn't it?" Mariah asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Sure is. Really gonna miss it here once I leave."

"What are your plans for next year Jeff?"

Jeff shrugged. " I think I'm taking the year off. I might actually consider helping General Schmitz over the summer with training new recruits."

Mariah 's smile quickly morphed into a frown. "Don't you worry he could draft you into another war?"

Jeff nodded. "A little bit. If he does I'll be ready for it that's for sure. I actually think I might go to college to study aeronautical engineering so that way I can fly battle planes."

"When would you start with training the recruits?"

"Monday. The general said he might be able to help to pay for tuition too."

"How do your parents feel about the potential possibility that you might go back to war? I mean you've only been back from the Butter Battle for six months."

"My mom was actually a bit unsure about it. I think she worries too much though/ I'll be perfectly fine."

"Just be careful. None of us would want anything bad to happen to you. I mean JoJo almost died in that dumb war. If you think about it any of you could have died."

Jeff wrapped his friend in a hug. "Jojo didn't make a very smart move.. I'll admit to that but he did survive. Don't worry Mariah I'll be fine.

The weather for the graduation was cool and brisk. Wynonna had offered to stay behind at the penthouse to help the Bird Girls set up for the party.

"Sophie, can you even believe how quick this year has gone by and that it's already graduation?" Demi's mother asked

Jeff's mother dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "No, I can't it's hard to fathom. It won't be the same with out Jeffery at home next year. We're going to miss him terribly."

"Dem, Is Jessica nervous about giving her speech today? her sister Kiara asked.

Demi shook her head. "Not at all. She's going to nail it. It will be an amazing speech wait and see! "

Kiara looked at the side of the football field and noticed General Schmitz. "What's he doing here?"

Demi scanned her program. "Looks like he's presenting military scholarships to everyone who was in the Butter Battle.. Jeff's getting an award!"

Sophia and Charles exchanged a look. "He never mentioned anything about that to us." her uncle said

"Sometimes the best surprises are worth waiting for."" Rhea smiled at her brother and sister in-law.

The ceremony lasted about an hour and a half. Once the ceremony concluded Jeff met his friends at the front gate. "You guys ready for this party?" he asked them.

"Oh, yeah! I am so excited." Dylan said

"I've never seen the pent house either! said Mariah.

"You're in for a treat.. I think the Bird Girls are going to be singing." Jeff said

"Benjamin pumped his fist in the air. "YES!"

"Didn't Jessica do a great job on her speech?" Mariah asked

Vivian nodded. " It was awesome! Very inspiring. We'll have to congratulate her on it when we see her back at the house."

Jeff's sister Wynona and two Wickershams Louie and Hugo met them at the door.

"Your celebration awaits you." Hugo said bowing

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks Hugo, it's going to be a great afternoon."

Wynona reached out and put her arm around her brother. "Congrats Jeff, I am going to miss you so much next year. It's going to be lonely without you at home."

Jeff kissed his sister on the forehead. I'm gonna miss you too kid. Let's go get some lunch,huh?"

Brooklyn, Mariah, Aubrey and Vivian sat at a table with Jessica, Jeannete and Caroline.

"Jess, great job on your speech! It was really inspiring. Aubrey said.

Jessica grinned. "Thanks! I think you guys will definitely be able to apply some of what I said to your lives in college."

Brooklyn swallowed some mashed potatoes "Caroline, what's college life like? You went to school outside the jungle right?"

Caroline nodded. "Yup. Mayzie hooked up with a good performing arts college in Fort Worth. I babysit Erwin on the weekends. He's getting so big! "

"Were your roommates nice?"

Jeannette nodded. "I had four roommates and we lived in a suite!"

"What was that like?"

"Pretty much like an on campus apartment that's in a dorm with a kitchen, .bedrooms a bath room and a living area."

"Sounds pretty neat.. I thought only upperclassmen got that kind of thing." Aubrey said.

"My friend's orientation leader was a sophomore and they were looking for two extra people

"That's pretty cool!" Vivian was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you guys so happy to be done with senior year?" Caroline asked

Brooklyn shrugged "It's definitely bittersweet. I'm going to miss everyone here next year but so excited for the next chapter and what's ahead."

"Amen to that." Dylan said.

Sophia was standing at the microphone.

"Good afternoon, everyone. First off welcome and thank you all for coming. Thank you also to the bird girls for hosting this party for the graduates. I do believe they will be singing a little bit later on."

Hoots, hollers and applause rang out all around the backyard.

Charles took the microphone from his wife. "We couldn't be happier to be such a great cooperative community between the Whos and Jungle Creatures. The jungle creatures have become like an extended family to us Whos. We'd like to salute to all the 2015 graduates including our son Jeffery who we will miss a great deal next year. We know you all will be off to wonderful adventures next year. Congratulations!"

More hoots and hollers.

Once the meal was over Zoe stepped up to the microphone.

"Good afternoon. On behalf of our singing group we'd like to congratulate all the graduates on their accomplishments. Demi has written a special song for you all and would like to sing it for you now. We'll be singing a few songs from our World Tour CD immediately following."

Benjamin nudged Jeff in the ribs. "You didn't tell us Demi wrote a song for us."

Jeff smiled. "I didn't even know she had this planned. I am so surprised!"

The song lasted about five minutes. Afterwards Jeff, Aubrey, Benjamin and Vivian went to congratulate her.

"Wow,Demi your voice is really pretty." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, it was real nice of you to write that song for us!" Benjamin added.

Demi smiled. "I am glad you guys liked it."

Jeff reached out and gave his cousin a hug. "Thanks a lot Dem! That was such a great gift. I wasn't expecting that at all."

Tears suddenly spring to Demi's eyes as she wrapped her cousin in a warm embrace.

"I love you buddy! I'm going to miss you a lot next year."

Jeff was slightly embarrassed for the emotional outburst in front of his friends.

"I love you too Dem, I'll miss everyone so much!"

At that moment Jeff was incredibly blessed to have such an amazing family and group of friends.


	7. Thanking My Lucky Stars ( Thanksgiving )

Thanking My Lucky Stars

A Seussical Thanksgiving Story

Notes: I find it to be very appropriate that this story is inspired by the song How Lucky You Are. It is from Jo Jo's POV and set at Thanksgiving time one year after the events of Seussical

Song lyrics are italicized and I own no rights to anything quoted or any Seussical characters.

It is amazing how much has changed in a year. Whoville has merged with Nool and formed a huge metropolis where the jungle creatures and Whos live United. If I hadn't spoken up during Horton's trial where would we be? Still on that congested clover and largely unhappy. There was this song I remember Hearing called How Lucky You Are those lyrics still resonate with me.

So be happy you're here

Think of life as a thrill

And if worse comes to worse

As we all know it will

Thank your lucky star

You've gotten this far

I am definitely lucky that's for sure. Especially lucky that I came out alive from the Butter Battle. Many of my friends also survived including my best friend Jeff. Other people were not quite so fortunate as us and either got injured badly or died in people were a little bit older than us. I will always remember them for their bravery.

Looking back on that whole experience it definitely made me a better and stronger person. Though like most of the other cadets I often wondered what the whole purpose was behind this war. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up? It obviously makes no different to me. There were time when I so wanted so badly to ask the General that but I hated to sound in anyway disrespectful or defiant. I chose to say nothing as did many of my other friends.

I am thankful for my parents. They always know what is best for me. In the beginning I think they might have been reluctant to send me to the Academy and off to war. I know it must have been frightening for them to almost lose me in battle and they must have been devastated when the General delivered that news to them. I think this whole situation definitely made our family stronger.

I am thankful for friends both new and old. Especially all the new people I have met through the merger of Whoville and Nool. The Bird Girls are so nice. A few of the Wickersham Brothers have become really good friends of mine too. I look forward to all the memories we will have together in the years to come.

And of course I am thankful for Horton and Gertrude. They believed in us when others had doubt. In return we believed in them and that is was what United us all. Without them I am one hundred percent certain we'd all still be on that clover and absolutely miserable.

So indeed everyday I thank my lucky stars…. There is truly a lot to be Thankful for this Thanksgiving.

I am blessed. I am lucky. Most of all I am forever grateful.


	8. New Years In Nool ( New Years 2016)

**New Years In Nool**  
p style="text-align: left;"strong

**Notes:** My collaborator Sophie recently her New Years Eve Chapter for this anthology but she never sent me a copy of it for me to upload to this anthology so here is my New Years Eve chapter. It is from Demi's perspective. I should mention that I wrote this in January and have just gotten the time to type it up now. Also it has been two years since Seussical ended so this will reflect the passage of that amount of time.. which would mean that there will be a new baby. This story is dedicated to Adam Linkroum./p

Wow! It's hard to believe that another year has passed. This spring will be two years since Nool and Whoville have merged into one community. One thing I remember about the past year is my cousin Jeff's graduation from high school. I wrote a song for all the graduates and sang it at the party. Everyone was really surprised. I think it was the best gift I could have given my cousin for his graduation.  
I can't say I was initially pleased with his choice to go to the Military Academy to train new recruits. My aunt and uncle weren't too happy about it either. We are all concerned he could be sent off to another war and we think it's too soon for him to go away again. He did get a military scholarship at Graduation and I couldn't be more prouder of it. The scholarship will go toward his aeronautical engineering degree.

There was a lot of tension between Horton, Gertrude, Mayzie and Tweet back in the spring time about where they should raise their children. Tweet and Mayzie wanted Gertrude and Horton to move to Fort Worth but everyone knew deep down that that arrangement was never right. We are all a family here in Nool and Little JoJo has thrived here. Luckily Mayzie reconsidered and they will be moving back to the jungle sometime in February. Horton and Gertrude are going to have another baby in March and I am so excited for Little Jojo to have a sibling. They want to be surprised by the gender but I am hoping it will be another boy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Things with the singing group has been going great. We are taking a little bit of a break from traveling and performing. Jessica and I have gone into business together teaching voice lessons to the middle school and high school kids and that has been going great. We probably make about $200.00 a week which goes right back into putting on great concerts for the community. Gertrude told me a story about friends her and Horton met during the trial named Shrek and Fiona. I don't remember meeting them after the trial was over but I wonder what they are doing now. I hope they will come back to Nool soon to visit./p  
I am so grateful for everything that has happened in the past two years and for everything Horton and Gertrude did for us to unite Whoville and Nool. We have made memories that I will never ever forget! More good times are to come./p


	9. Night's Final Fall ( NYE TCA19)

**Night's Final Fall:** _Cold and alone, Horton and Kirsty are starting to come to terms with their new problem, and life in an unknown world. In celebration of the incoming year, the circus is given the night off, many taking a tour of the city that never sleeps. As the pair wait for the stroke of midnight, each reflect and dream about the future ahead. 'Seussia' Oneshot, set between Chapter 19 and 23._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Seussical, its respective characters, songs or storyline. That belongs to Lynn Ahrens, Stephen Flaherty and the Dr. Seuss Enterprise. I, however, do own Kirsty, Eiffel, Liberty, and all of the members of the Circus McGurkus (aside from McGurkus himself). _

"I-I don't think I can do this, Eiffel…"

Kirsty looked across to the other trapeze platform, trying not to look down, the ground now twenty feet below her. Her entire body shaking nervously, self-doubt clouding her sight, the teenager was not even able to reach out to the bar, fear tightening her joints. The distance between her and the ground was measly compared to the height Horton and herself had scaled in their failure up Mount Nool to try and retrieve their infamous clover, yet that moment was one of pure adrenaline, the realization of the height not even crossing the girl's mind. The height, however, wasn't the overarching fear, the element of these very circumstances that most scared her being the overwhelming pressure to put trust in both herself and people she hardly knew.

A small crowd had gathered beneath her, mostly made up of the acrobats and dancers which made up the Circus McGurkus, this growing spectacle intriguing them. Eiffel, head trapeze artist, was on the other side, currently swinging back and forth upside down on one of the bars, holding his hands out. "Yes, you can. Just breathe, calm down a little...you'll be fine."

"Yeah! Relax girl!" Fabio, one of the Spanish juggler cousins, called out. "Just let go of your worries!"

A dancer known as Kit agreed. "Trust yourself and the rest will just follow. You can do it, kid!"

The crowd started to cheer her on, yelling out words of encouragement. The noise rose so much that Kirsty didn't know what to do. She looked around trying to find an answer, but nothing could come.

Eiffel looked her in the eyes, now sitting upright on the bars. "You don't have to do this, if you don't feel up to it. I'm not going to force you to do things you don't feel comfortable in doing. Just take your time."

After persisting, Kirsty took hold of the bar, her heart racing. She pushed off the platform, beginning to swing, and managed to awkward get into the position Eiffel wanted her in, hanging upside down by her feet. Just when she thought she was getting the hang of it, she lost her grip, quickly landing head first into the net below them.

Everyone rushed to her, as Eiffel let himself go, landing softly on the net, coming to her aid. "Are you okay, Kirsty? Does anything hurt?" When he saw her shake her head, he sighed in relief, his voice twitchy. "Thank goodness. We can't risk any further injuries. We'll leave it for today. Just...try not to break anything."

As he helped her down from the net, his attention turned to the crowds around them. "What are you all gawking at? Get back to work; we still have a long way to go before we are even ready for next week!" Swiftly, the crowd dispersed, immediately going back to their previous tasks.

Not wanting to further cause trouble, Kirsty slid off to the sidelines, the teenager returning to observing each act rehearsing their various tricks, stunts and routines like a well-oiled machine.

"God, X...your front flip is even sloppier that I first thought. Looks like I owe Flair a new pair of custom Nike. Well, there goes my sleep for the next week!"

Kirsty's head whipped round, noticing Liberty's sharp and irritated tone, soon followed by her familiar appearance, the young woman today donning a ripped silver leotard with her newly died florescent teal hair only just visible underneath a studded black hoodie. Liberty, who was sitting on a platform above her, soon looked down at her, realising her subconscious action.

"Talking to myself...Haven't done that in forever," she muttered, letting out a small laugh. "That was a pretty spectacular fall. I'm surprised you even made it up the platform- the last newbie fainted the minute he looked down. The coward didn't even last a week after that." Liberty rolled her eyes, before moving her attention back to Kirsty. "A bit different than what you're used to, is it?"

"Now that I think about it, it isn't actually that different," Kirsty answered, shrugging. "I think that everything is familiar, yet in the wrong order, so every time I stop and take in what's around me, my mind can't comprehend it. Does that even make any sense?"

Nodding her head slowly, Liberty exchanged a small, kind smile. "You know, I may start to like you. Underneath all the crazy you've get going on, you look like an okay gal."

Kirsty was about to answer, before Eiffel passed the two girl, his eyes drifting shortly to Kirsty, who immediately hung her head to avoid his gaze.

Liberty noticed this instantly, the trapeze artist's tone changing to one of sympathy. "You're still thinking about before, huh?"

"I just don't want to let him down," Kirsty admitted, her voice still. "We can't afford to make any more mistakes. We have to try and do some good for once..." Standing up, she shuffled away from Liberty, her eye firmly set on the rehearsal around her. "You don't think that I could make him loose his place in the circus? Everyone must think he's a fool, for putting his faith in an embarrassment like me."

Liberty jumped to her feet, turning the teenager around, her neon yellow fingerless gloves hands on Kirsty's thin shoulders. "Don't worry about him. He gets like that when he's over stressing. Just leave him for a little while and then he'll be back to normal. There is no point in putting yourself down, not when you have only been here a few days."

She stepped back, her face giving a pondering expression as she looked Kirsty over. "I have just the idea for you, but you'll need to bear with me for this one. So, I have these new outfits which I made to advertise the circus, along with my in-process, to-be-global fashion empire...but I have no one good enough to model them while I hand out advertisements for my e-business! The rest of the circus has already been subjected to enough pin pricking and sequins to last them a lifetime, and with such short notice, and my lousy budget, I can't hire out anyone outside of the circus. So, then I thought, maybe you could be my model?"

"Are you sure, Liberty? I not even-"

"It would only be for an hour or so, and don't worry, all you would have to do is walk round the Big Apple and hand out flyers with me. And besides, it would be a great chance to show you around the city, especially on New Year's Eve. Plus, if you helped me out, I would be able to give you some private classes when no one else is around and help you with your act. So, what do you say? Are you up for it?"

Kirsty gave her an unsure yet willing nod, to which Liberty put an arm around her shoulder, the young woman now smiling. "Wicked! Now, just one last thing...you wouldn't happen to have any other possible volunteers up your sleeve, would you?"

Whoever said that the first step is always the hardest mustn't have taken many steps in their life.

This was the conclusion that Kirsty had come to as she observed the brisk speed that was New York City, the night growing older as the masses grew around her. The past few hours had waterlogged her brain with so much new sights, smells and scenery that despite the close to zero temperature outside, the girl hardly felt cold, even as she sat with her arms exposed to the lightly falling snow on top of a seating structure they had managed to claim.

The first step into this populated city was the easiest compared to what came after, each succeeding step being taken with massive wonder yet also fear, at time it all being too much to handle.

Lucky, she wasn't alone in facing this daunting event, Horton managing to convince the teenager to turn him back into his human form from when they first arrived at the circus for the night. The elephant-now temporarily human- had never seen anything like the city before him, the concrete jungle that was the 'Big Apple' sending shivers down his spine as he struggled to find any natural life. His nose uncomfortably flooded with the potent odours of vehicle fumes and cigarette smoke that filled every street, yet his eyes were wide as the clock which sat in the centre of the city, speechless at everything he passed.

Kirsty on the other hand, who had lived in a metropolitan area similar to this for fifteen year of her life, was now swamped with a mixed feeling of crowdedness and freedom. Never before had she stepped out into the city that has surrounded her old home, or anywhere else in her own world for that matter, so this feeling was something she had only thought about a couple of times. At first she wished she had dreamed or imagined it on a regular basis, as it could have helped her prepared for that eventual day, yet she soon came to the decision that nothing would have made someone like her feel ready. Especially not after everything she had been through.

"So, what are your opinions on the city so far? You seem pretty comfortable amongst all the crazy."

Blinking herself back into reality, Kirsty turned her head, to see Liberty sighing in front of her, with a collection of food in her hands. With her mint winter off the shoulder jumpsuit and turquoise wedge boots, she looked ever much an aspiring fashion designer, and with a few signature, off beat pieces strung into her outfit, still very much her rebel style self. "Drat. I interrupted something, didn't I? I've seen that look all too often…I can see your thought fading in your eyes."

"It was nothing," Kirsty answered, coming off as slightly defensive. "So, how did you think you went?"

Sitting down beside her, as she passed the teenager a share of her goods, Liberty's voice grew hopeful. "I think we got a few possible buyers. You did awesome for a beginner, and the crowd loved your outfit." Liberty nodded slightly in self-approval as she looked over Kirsty's clothes, which consisted of a fur lined white tail coat jacket and a midnight blue knee length dress over a star speckled petticoat, together with a simple scarf, beanie and fur mittens to keep the teenager warm in the close to zero conditions. "And your friend did great as well. Where did you find him? I thought that you didn't know anyone in America?"

"I don't, but let's just say…he was willing to help me." Kirsty's eyes turned to Horton, who was busy watching a group of rowdy pigeons having a fight, or a 'little domestic', as Liberty liked to label it a short distance away. His ensemble was also minimalistic and casual, his grey colour palette with a splash of salmon pink also suiting his quiet demeanour. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, most of which aren't the easiest to explain."

"Well, I look forward to hearing that story when I get the chance," Liberty smirked.

As the silence held itself in the bitter air, creating an almost sombre mood, Liberty flinched. "Oh wait…I'm buzzing…" Reaching for her phone, Liberty's eyes darted across its screen, before standing back up and grabbing her leather coat out of her bag. "Looks like I'm being summoned. Would you like to come? I'm sure the others would be fine with a few more people to beat them at ice skating."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. I don't want to get injured further for the opening performance," Kirsty answered, her decision made mainly for Horton's sake, knowing that if his unstable disguise happened to fail, a situation such as that would leave to many questions, ones she didn't have the energy to face tonight. "Don't worry; we'll be able to find our way back to the tent, and we won't be out much longer anyway."

"If you're sure. Use that extra change to pay for a cab if you need one. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal, okay Kirst?" Seeing Kirsty nod, she waved the pair goodbye, before disappearing into the snow covered, confetti filled, neon lighted crowds.

When the girl had made herself invisible from the pairs view, Horton voice came into ear's range. "You could have gone with her. You're not my babysitter, you know!" Horton told her, before receding, seeing Kirsty's uneasy expression. "I mean….you're my friend, and I appreciate that you're spending time with me, especially in this situation. But that doesn't mean that you have to give up making new friends for my sake."

"You know I'm not good at that sort of thing," Kirsty sighed in reply. "Besides, they would be better off not getting into friendships with people like me. I don't want to drag them into all my problems like I did with you." Suddenly, she felt a sharp smack on her arm, the teenager pulling back, more from surprise than pain.

Before she could even speak, Horton interjected. "One good thing about being a human," he began, his grasp on the pronunciation of Kirsty's species still in its early stages. "You can smack people without almost wrapping a trunk around their face when they doubt themselves too much." His face stayed in its created stern image, before loosening to its typical, approachable expression, as he changed the subject. "There's so much energy here…I can see why people keep calling it 'the city that never sleeps'. Tonight seems no different."

"I remember back where I used to live, on New Year's Eve there used to be these loud noises and fireworks in the sky. There wasn't any snow- it was summer over there at the time- but it was beautiful all the same. They said that you could see them from anywhere in the city," Kirsty said. "When I was younger, I used to creep out of my bed so I could look out my window and watch them right on midnight. That was before I had the nerve to climb up close to the rooftop."

"Was it as big as this place?"

"I don't think so. But, hey…I wouldn't know for sure. I never ventured even outside the doors of that place until now, even though this is just a dream."

"You still think that? Even after everything that's happened?"

Kirsty opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped, her answer becoming lodged in the dry web that was her personal thoughts. "I…don't know," she stuttered, somewhat scared by her uncertain response. "Everything around me is so cloudy that nothing makes even the slightest sense. I wish I could just wake up from all this…"

"Why?"

Reaction delayed, Kirsty slowly and timidly turned her whole body towards Horton, who was now staring the girl straight in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to wake up, forget everything and anything?" Horton gently takes her hands, the tensions immersed in them now decreasing to only subtle fear. "Life, whether real or not, is something you should never be frightened by. Why keep running, when you can finally take chances, trust people, have the freedom to discover the world?"

A weighty silence followed, all noise around them fading into oblivion as Kirsty struggled to put her true thoughts into understandable words, even now not ready to be sincere with her friend regarding her life and all that entangled it. It was broken only by the opening bang of fireworks overhead were let off, the two forced apart as the crowds began to celebrate the incoming New Year.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot. And never brought to mind?"_

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld Lang syne…"_

Both glanced towards each other, the two friends failing to make words to express their innermost musings. Instead, they folded into a warm hug, their quarrels silence by the noise of the fireworks and their united hope for a better future, whatever it may have been.

"_For auld Lang syne, my dear, for auld Lang syne,"_

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld Lang syne!"_

_Note from Janine: I would like to thank Sophie ( The Cat's Apprentice19) for being an awesome collaborator. She is busy with school right now and does not have as much time to contribute to writing stories as she used to. You are such a great writer Soph and it has been so much fun to work with you! Good luck with everything! _


	10. Holidays Far From Home

**Holidays Far From Home**

**A Seussical Fan Fiction**

**Inspired by Happy Christmas War Is Over by John Lennon**

**Notes:** This is a deleted scene that is set between the scenes Solla Sollew and The Grinch Carved The Roast Beast. It focuses on Jo Jo and The Cadets and how they wish they could be home for the holidays.

Cast Member Character Listing in order of Appearance

Mrs. Mayor Karen Hammes

Mr. Mayor Steve Hammes

Jo Jo Evmorfia Alton

Carlos Joe Guzman

Alexa Helen St. Cyr

It was a late Saturday morning the weekend after Halloween.. The autumn sun shone freshly over Whoville. The residents of Whoville were busy with preparations for the upcoming Christmas Pageant. This year was a little bit different then in years past as many Whoville youths were away fighting in the Butter Battle. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were especially taking things hard since they had just sent Jo Jo to Military school mid way through September. Mrs. Mayor sighed heavily as she read Jo'Jos recent letter.

"What's wrong dear?" her husband asked

"Do you really suppose we made a wise choice sending Jo Jo to the Military Academy

?"

"I think it may have been in our best interest. He was really acting out in school."

Mrs. Mayor shook her head.. " I know but we should have given him more of a chance to try to improve his behavior before sending him away. Here, read this letter he sent us. I think you'd agree that he sounds miserable." She pushed Jo'Jo's letter across the table to her husband.

. Mt. Mayor took a sip of his coffee and looked at the letter. "Yes, I'd definitely agree with you . Makes you almost wish this war never started in the first place."

"Will the troops be home for Christmas?"

Mr. Mayor shook his head. "It doesn't seem like it. It sounds like they are just wrapping up the military training and soon they will be going off to battle."

Mrs. Mayor groaned. :This is terrible. So many families will be split apart by this including ours. The Christmas pageant will certainly have a bleak undertone to it this year."

"From what I've been hearing there's a collection going around to send to the troops for food baskets for Thanksgiving and Christmas.."

Mrs. Mayor's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, darling. That's a wonderful idea. I think that will bring Jo Jo and his friends great delight when they are so far from home this Christmas."

"Things will be better soon. You'll see." Mr. Mayor kissed his wife on the top head softly."

"I really hope you're right. All I want is for Jojo to be home for Christmas. I think many parents want to see their children too. Is there a reason for this war?"

Mr. Mayor shrugged. "None, that I'm aware of. Honestly I think it's a bunch of nonsense. Many other parents feel the same."\

"Well, then why waste important Whoville resources? The money could be easily delegated to other places."

"It's a little too late."

Mrs. Mayor shook her head. "It's never too late."

_Meanwhile at the Military Academy_

One November afternoon Jo-Jo laid on his bed after lunch. His training exercises did not start until 3:00 so he had a bit of time to kill. He was left alone with his thoughts.

"This is so wrong."

"Dare I defy the general?"

"Why are we even here?" \

There was a knock at the door. "Mail call."

Jo-Jo leapt up in excitement. He always looked so forward to hearing from his parents.

There's two letters for you and one for your room mate.. You might want to go down to the mail room too Jo-Jo. I think you have a package."

Jo-Jo grinned at the mail carrier. " Thanks."

The letters for him and his roommate were on Military Academy stationary. Jo Jo's heart sank. 'These are probably our battle assignments.' He muttered to himself. He then saw a letter from his parents. He smiled when he read it.

His roommate Carlos entered the room a few minutes letter. "Got a letter from your folks?" he asked

Jo Jo nodded "Yeah! You won't believe it Carlos, kids from back home are organizing a food drive for us. We should be getting food baskets for both Thanksgiving and Christmas... we can have our own holiday feast!

Carlos smiled. "That's awesome and it's just the pick me up we're all going to need. He eyed the envelope on his bedside table.

"Do you think that's our assignment for the battle?" Jo-Jo asked.

Carlos nodded. "Probably. I'm not looking forward to opening that. I really don't want to."

"Neither do I. I wish we were going home for the Christmas pageant instead of fighting in this dumb war!"

"We're doing it for the greater good.:"

Jo-Jo rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that? I still don't get what difference it makes weather or not we eat our bread butter side up."

"It's what the general wants us to believe."

Jo-Jo sighed. 'Whatever."

Later that evening at dinner Jo Jo and Carlos were sitting with their friend Alexa. They were talking about their battle assignments.

"What are doing?: Jo-Jo asked Alexa.

Alexa looked confused. "My letter only said I should go see General Schmitz I am not sure what he wants be to do.. but it must be some kind of special assignment."

"That's pretty cool. We start our duties on Monday I guess since we're all done with all our classes.

"I saw you got a package. What was in it?" Carlos asked his roommate.

Jo-Jo smiled/ "You know my friend Jeff right? He's a few years older than us."

"I think so."

"His parents sent me a care package for the holidays. They knitted me a scarf and everything. I think I am going to wear it when I go to battle. It will remind me of home. They baked me some cookies too which we can all share."

"What's your assignment Jo Jo?" Alexa asked.

" They have me stationed in the swamp area of the jungle. I have no idea what exactly what they want me to do there but I guess I'll be all by myself out there/"

"Wow, he must have a lot of faith and you being a new recruit and all." Alexa said.

"I guess so." Jo-Jo muttered

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked her friend

"It just seems so wrong. I would rather be at home with my family. Not fighting in this crazy war. I think we should all revolt and maybe they'll send us home in time for the pageant."

Carlos shook his head. "That won't fly with the General Jo-Jo. and I think you know it."

"I think there are so many people here that feel the same way I do... deep down inside I know the two of you do too." Jo-Jo looked at his friends for assurance.

Alexa reached out and touched her friend's shoulder softly. "Of course we do. At the same time though we can't defy General Schmitz."

"I think he's brainwashing us if you want me to be honest.. I still don't see what difference it makes if we eat our bread butter side up."

Carlos and Alexa exchanged a glance. but did not say anything.


End file.
